Let's Start It Off
by windsong09
Summary: What I think should've really happened after the kiss on the dragonfly porch... You'll have to read to find out how it turns out... Reviews would be nice. Rated T for some language and some sexual connotations.
1. Let's Start It Off

Let's Start It Off

Summary: Set Season 4 Episode 22 (Raincoats and Recipes) and after. What might've happened if Kirk hadn't interrupted, and someone else saw?

(Luke takes a step towards Lorelai)

Lorelai: What are you doing?

Luke: Will you just stand still? (wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply)

(Luke steps back away from Lorelai) (pause) (Lorelai take a step towards Luke)

Luke: What are you doing?

Lorelai: Will you just stand still? (takes his face in her hands and kisses him deeply, while Luke wraps her in his arms and kisses her back)

(Lorelai takes a step away from Luke, Luke continues to hold on to her waist, he pulls her back to him, she puts her arms around his neck and their lips meet in a passionate kiss) (They seperate from the passionate kiss, and continue lightly kissing each others lips. After a few minutes of this Luke stops kissing her lips and moves to her neck)

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: (against her neck) Yes Lorelai, (and returns to kissing)

Lorelai: (Luke's found the spot on her neck that's most sensitive) (moans slightly too loudly) LUKE!!

Luke: (moves back to her lips to quiet her moans)(lightly kisses her lips) Shhh.

Lorelai: Sorry. (pulls away)

Luke: Where are you going?

Lorelai: (Starts walking inside) Come on. (walks backwards towards the staircase) We can't stay outside all night. We might get caught. Then we'll both act like two teenagers because we're embarrassed.

Luke: (starts to follow her inside, grasps her waist from behind her, because she's turned around so she could see where she was walking) Hold on. (kisses her neck and shoulder) (She turns around in his arms)

Lorelai: What? (tilts her head to give him better access to her neck, while smiling) Luke? What?

Luke: (slowly kisses up her neck to her lips, lightly kisses her lips and pulls away) That's all I wanted.

Lorelai: You're not too shy anymore are you?

Luke: Oh no. (takes a step towards her)

Lorelai: (backs towards the stairs) Oh, no!

Luke: Yup. (takes another step towards her)

Lorelai: Luke no. (turns to run up the stairs)

Luke: (grabs her by the waist and pulls her to him once again) Come back here.

Lorelai: (struggling against him) No! Luke! No! Let me go. (quits squirming, and pouts) Please?

Luke: (lightly kisses her several times than the kisses turn more passionate. Abruptly stops and pulls away from her) (smiles)

Lorelai: What was that?

Luke: Just something to make sure you never forget this night.

Lorelai: Oh trust me (puts arms back around his neck) I'll remember this. (kisses him lightly on the lips) (turns to walk up the stairs pulling Luke up behind her)

(Lorelai and Luke are walking down the hallway, Luke stops outside Room number 7)

Lorelai: What's wrong?

Luke: Rory.

Lorelai: Oh she's not here. I sent her home to get some things for me. Is that okay?

Luke: I really don't want her coming back to...

Lorelai: Oh... okay. I get it. (walks over to him, and places her arms around his neck once again) Were you expecting to get lucky tonight??

Luke: I never dreamt I'd get this lucky. (lightly kisses her lips. pulls his lips away, to see that Lorelai has tears in her eyes) Oh... Lorelai. What's wrong?

Lorelai: Did you mean that?

Luke: What?

Lorelai: What you just said about never getting this lucky. Did you mean it?

Luke: Every word. You're perfect. I've always known that, it just took me forever to let you know how I felt. (Lorelai has started crying into Luke's shoulder, he's holding her tightly against him) (opens the door to his room) Come on. (pulls her in with him)

Lorelai: (sits down on his bed, while Luke shuts the door and leans against it, her crying has subsided) You really mean it?

Luke: I really mean it.

(Lorelai stands up and walks over to Luke and presses up against him while their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Luke has a somewhat surprised look on his face when she first walks up to him)

Little did they know that the whole time Miss Patty and Babbette were watching.


	2. You DID Know

You Did Know

Previously:

_Lorelai: What you just said about never getting this lucky. Did you mean it?_

_Luke: Every word. You're perfect. I've always known that, it just took me forever to let you know how I felt. (Lorelai has started crying into Luke's shoulder, he's holding her tightly against him) (__opens__ the door to his room) Come on. (__pulls__ her in with him)_

_Lorelai: (sits down on his bed, while Luke shuts the door and leans against it, her crying has subsided__) You__ really mean it?_

_Luke: I really mean it._

_(Lorelai stands up and walks over to Luke and presses up against him while their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Luke has a somewhat surprised look on his face when she first walks up to him)_

_Little did they know that the whole time Miss Patty and __Babbette__ were __watching._

Now Chapter Two

Babette: Oh my god Patty… Did you just see what I saw or am I imagining things again?

Patty: No Sweetie I saw it too. How long do you think they've been dating?

Babette: I don't know. I saw them together at Liz's wedding but other than that and at the diner I haven't really seen them together anywhere else.

Patty: Well what do you think? Maybe they've been sneaking around us and we just haven't known it.

Babette: But that would mean we would have to say we're losing our touch and I'm not ready to admit that yet.

Patty: Me neither. I have an idea. Let's search around and get some more evidence to back us up and if and when we finally get enough proof than we'll confront them okay?

Babette: That's a great idea Patty!

Patty: Shhh!!! Keep your voice down I want to hear what's going on in there.

(Cut to Luke and Lorelai lying in bed after love-making, covered by the blanket.)

Luke: Well….

Lorelai: Ha…

Luke: What?

Lorelai: I was just thinking about something that Rory and I talked about the other day. (closes her eyes and shakes her head remembering)(chuckles)

Luke: (smiles) What? Tell me.

Lorelai: Ok I'll tell you. (tells him the whole conversation)

**(Later)**

Luke: So… you really _did _know what I was doing?!

Lorelai: Maybe I did, but I wasn't completely sure. Oh well at least we've figured it out now right?

Luke: Yeah.. now we can… (Lorelai's face changes) What? What's wrong?

Lorelai: Nothing, it's just I have to tell Rory what happened.

Luke: WHAT?!

Lorelai: Oh not that babe. Just what she missed. (face turns sad)

Luke: What's wrong?

Lorelai: She said she hates me Luke.

Luke: What? Lorelai, she doesn't hate you. I'm sure whatever's going on between the two of you will work out. Just give her some time to cool down okay? Don't push her, she's like you in that sense.

Lorelai: Okay. Thank you. But I do really have to tell her what she missed. (starts smiling)

Luke: (reaches for Lorelai as she starts to get out of the bed) Not yet you don't. (Pulls her by her waist back into the bed)

Lorelai: Luke!

**Cut to outside Room 7**

(Patty and Babette are standing there looking at each other.)

Babette: Oh my god!

Patty: (quietly) Babette! Shhhh!

Babette: (quieter) Oh sorry dear.

**Cut back to inside**

Lorelai: (still lying in bed with Luke's arms around her) (sits up and grasps the blanket around her) Oh my god! Luke. Did you hear that?

Luke: Hear what? (sits up, listening)

(we hear a rustling outside of their door)

Lorelai: That!

Luke: Yes! (stands up and grabs his boxers, puts them on and looks out the peep hole)

Lorelai: Ha!

Luke: What?

Lorelai: You put on your boxers to look out the peep hole, you didn't even open the door.

Luke: Clothes are my security blanket. I can't help it if I'm not you and can walk around nude in my room.

Lorelai: And may I ask how you know that?

Luke: (gives her a cheesy grin) I've been to your house on occasion without you asking me to be there. And before you say it no I'm not a peeping tom.

Lorelai: Oh no? How about stalker? Does that compliment you well enough? (grabs his sweater throws it on and joins him at the door) So what we got?

Luke: I feel like I'm watching a soap opera. (chuckles)

Lorelai: _You've_ watched soap operas before? Okay _now _I'm scared. What were you doing watching soap operas?

Luke: Ha. Ha. You're very funny. You know that? I didn't watch them from choice… my… (quietly) mom… (normal voice) and my sister always made me watch them… So no need to be scared. (does a double take through the peephole) Oh my god! (turns to face Lorelai and is beet red)

Lorelai: What? Who's there?

Luke: Guess.

Lorelai: Oh no… Patty? (Luke nods)

Luke: One more person.

Lorelai: Oh no the twins… both of them?

Luke: Yes. (walks over and grabs his jeans and throws them on, grabs her clothes throws them at her) Go into the bathroom and get dressed please.

Lorelai: Okay… (walks to the bathroom)

Luke (OS): and give me my sweater please!

Lorelai: (throws his sweater out the door) There you go.

Luke: Thank you. (throws it to the bed, puts on a t-shirt, and as Lorelai enters the main room fully clothed starts towards the door) (Throws it open to reveal Miss Patty and Babette talking to Sookie in the hallway)

(Sookie looks Luke's way)

Sookie: (grins and nods her head at Patty, and starts walking towards Luke) Hi.

Luke: Hi. (cautiously)

Sookie: What you doing?

Luke: Nothing much. How about you?

Sookie: Nothing. Just got back from checking my loaves.

Lorelai: (appears behind Luke) Your what? Sookie that sounds vaguely dirty.

Luke: Aw…jeez. (Lorelai giggles slightly)

Lorelai: (whispers in his ear) I love when you do that. (Luke blushes)

Sookie: OhmygodOhmygod!

Lorelai: What Sookie?

Sookie: They were right.

Lorelai: Who Sookie? And about what? (Luke glances Patty and Babette who turn and walk away towards their respective rooms)

Sookie: Excuse us Luke. I have to steal my best friend for a few minutes.

Luke: Not a problem.

Lorelai: You'll still be here when we're done talking and I've called Rory.

Luke: Yes I'll still be here. I don't know if I'll be awake, but I'll be here. (chuckles when Lorelai gives an overdramatic wink, then she walks away being drug by Sookie by the hand)


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: On the last chapter I got a review that said I confused someone with the Lorelai comment on Rory hating her.

Rory slept with dean and Lorelai started freaking out about it and told Lorelai "I hate you for ruining this for me". That's what that comment to Luke was about… I'm sorry if I lost you… that's the only time I plan on doing that, I promise. If I ever lose or confuse any of you again, tell me and I'll try to fix it…

I'm currently working on the third chapter, but I'm kind of stuck. If anybody has any ideas where I could go from here the input is always welcome. School starts the 16th so updates won't be as often, which could mean every 2 weeks or whenever I don't have homework and I'm not working… the wonder of a complicated life…

Anyway, thank you to those who have reviewed, others that have read my stories and not reviewed shame on you…

Just kidding.

Again thank you for the reviews..

-Gayle


	4. RORY!

A/N: Okay so first off... I am soooooo completely and remorsefully sorry for not updating sooner... with school, and work, and family life... (I'm telling you school is officially ruining my spirit, those of you that know me, my bubbie should be on his way back to the states within the next 24 hours. We should be getting a call from the higher ups saying he's on his way... but I'm telling you this has been THE WORST year of my life.. I'm so glad that it's finally almost over... other family things have been complete HELL to live with. Trust me you don't want to know.) But before my authors note gets to be as long as the actual chapter, here we go)

A/N 2: For those of you that haven't read in so long because I haven't been updating like I said I would here's a recap.

Previously:

_Babette: Oh my god Patty… Did you just see what I saw or am I imagining things again?_

_Patty: No Sweetie I saw it too. How long do you think they've been dating?_

_Lorelai: She said she hates me Luke._

_Luke: What? Lorelai, she doesn't hate you. I'm sure whatever's going on between the two of you will work out. Just give her some time to cool down okay? Don't push her, she's like you in that sense._

_Luke: I feel like I'm watching a soap opera. (chuckles)_

_Lorelai: You've watched soap operas before? Okay now I'm scared. What were you doing watching soap operas?_

_Sookie: Excuse us Luke. I have to steal my best friend for a few minutes._

_Luke: Not a problem. _

_Lorelai: You'll still be here when we're done talking and I've called Rory._

_Luke: Yes I'll still be here. I don't know if I'll be awake, but I'll be here. (chuckles when Lorelai gives an overdramatic wink, then she walks away being drug by Sookie by the hand)_

And Now Chapter 3…

Rory!!!

Lorelai looks over her shoulder at Luke who is still standing in his doorway and she offers him a sexy smile which he reciprocates by a small wave then turns around and enters his room.

Lorelai: (still being jerked by Sookie down the stairs) Sookie! Sookie!! (pulls away from her) Slow down or you're going to kill both of us.

Sookie: Oh. Okay! (Grabs Lorelai's wrist again and continues dragging her behind her)

(Lorelai and Sookie enter the kitchen, Sookie stops, Lorelai runs into her)

Sookie: (turns to face Lorelai with an eyebrow cocked) Well?

Lorelai: Well… what? (Walks farther into the kitchen and towards the coffee-maker)(looks back at Sookie after retrieving what she wanted)(Sookie hasn't moved) What?

Sookie: Lorelai!

Lorelai: Sookie! (Sookie starts pouting) Oh my god.

Sookie: We are best friends right?

Lorelai: Of course we are Sookie. You know that, otherwise we wouldn't be here now would we?

Sookie: Okay. Than please explain two things for me.

Lorelai: What are those two things Sook?

Sookie: For one, Why did I just drag you away from Luke's room? And two, why were you both laughing and making faces at each other? Did you two finally get together?

Lorelai: Sookie, that's three things…

Sookie: Oh for the love of God. Will you just answer the questions?

Lorelai: Okay okay. Number one, Luke and I were having fun when we heard noise outside his room and we came out and there you were. Two, What do you mean making faces at each other? And three, I'm not answering at this point because…

Sookie: (cuts her off) Oh my god! You are! I can't believe it. What took you guys so long to see it?

Lorelai: Sookie! (Sookie gets quiet and looks at Lorelai) I'm not answering because I'm not sure right now. I mean I think we are, I'm pretty sure, but I need to confirm it with him, and then I will get back to you. Okay? I promise. Deal? 

Sookie: Deal.

Lorelai: Good, now I have to go call Rory, and then get back up to Luke, because we have some things we really need to discuss.

Sookie: Okay. (they both leave the kitchen, Sookie turns to go upstairs and back to bed, Lorelai continues walking towards the front desk and picks up the phone and dials a phone number)

(Cut to Lorelai and Rory's house and the phone ringing in the background as Rory sits on the couch listening to it. Then the answering machine pick up.)

Answering Machine: (Lorelai's voice) Hi you've reached Lorelai, (Rory's voice) and Rory. (Lorelai's voice) There's one of two reasons why we aren't picking up. (Rory's voice) Either we can't come to the phone. (Lorelai's voice) Which means we aren't home call the one you want on our cell. (Rory's voice) Or we just don't want to talk to you. (Lorelai's voice) Which means don't call us back because we still won't pick up. (Rory's voice in background) Okay mom… that's enough… (Lorelai's voice) If you've figured out the answer to the reason we aren't picking up please tell us because we'd really like to know. Oh wait we already do… (Rory's voice) Mom come on… Either way please leave a message and we might get back to you. Thanks. (BEEEEEEEEP!!!)

Lorelai: Hey kid. It's mom. Remind me to change the answering machine when we both get home. Umm… look I know we've had a rough night and we are still fighting but I really need to talk to you about something… Mainly because right now I totally feel like a hypocrite… Uh.. but anyway, please call me back… I have something really important that I need to tell you as soon as possible. I won't talk to you about the situation we're in anymore like your mother if you don't want me to, but you gotta tell me one way or the other… Umm… I guess I'll go… if you don't call me back in an hour I'm going to try your cell just in case… I have to go talk to Luke now… straighten things that happened tonight out… Love ya… Hopefully I'll talk to you later. (Click)

(Rory's face looks sad first then it looks confused and she gets up off the couch and grabs the phone and dials a number from her memory)

(Cut to Dragonfly)

(Lorelai's walking down a hallway she stops outside a door when she sees the number 7 on it)

Lorelai: (Phone starts ringing "We Are Family") Oh crap. (Fumbles to find her phone in her purse. Digs through her purse as the door opens and Luke is standing there. She looks up when the door opens, but only for a second and then continues searching)

"We are family,

I got all my sisters with me.

We are family,

Get up everybody and sing."

Lorelai: Ha! (pulls her phone out of her purse and flips it open) Hello?

Rory: (trying to sound mad but not being convincing) Hi Mom. You called? Said it was important?

Lorelai: Hi sweets. Yes to both. But can you hold on for just a second?

Rory: Yeah.

Lorelai: Okay thank you. (takes phone away from her ear and covers the mouthpiece) (Looks at Luke walks closer and leans in and gives him a peck on the lips) Hi.

Luke: (blushes) Hey.

Lorelai: Sorry but I have to take this… I'll be right back

Luke: Rory?

Lorelai: Yeah. I have to talk to her about some things but I will be back. When I called I got the answering Machine. So she's calling me back.

Luke: Okay.

(Lorelai turns and walks back downstairs. Luke watches her walk away.)

Rory: Mom you there?

Lorelai: Yes. I'm here.

Rory: What's going on? Or do you want me to come back to the dragonfly to talk to you about this? Your voice sounded like it was pretty urgent. Is this something that we need to talk about in person? What do you mean you have to go talk to Luke to straighten things that happened tonight out? And I'm sorry about earlier, I don't hate you, I just got out of hand. You had to use the mom card and that's okay. I understand. I'll always be your little girl. I made a mistake and I didn't want to admit it. I'm sorry. So now I'm admitting it… I made a mistake.. I'm sorry.

Lorelai: Rory!

Rory: What?

Lorelai: Are you done?

Rory: Yes. I'm done. With everything. And I'm going to tell Dean that tomorrow.

Lorelai: I just meant for now. Do you want me to come with you to talk to him?

Rory: No… I need to do this on my own… I need to be an adult. I have to grow up and not make my mommy come with me to help me out of all my problems. And make her deal with them for me. I have to grow up sometime right?

Lorelai: Yes, you do. But it's not making me if I volunteer.

Rory: I know, but this is really something I need to try to do by myself. If I can't get it done, than I'll come get you. Okay?

Lorelai: Ok.

Rory: Now are you going to answer my questions or not?

Lorelai: Yes. I'm just thinking about how I'm going to. Do you want to come back here tonight?

Rory: If you need me to I will. There's no if's, ands, or buts about it.

Lorelai: Okay than I do want you to. Can I talk to you when you get here?

Rory: Yes you can. Where will I find you?

Lorelai: I'll probably be in Luke's room. That's where I'm heading as we speak.

Rory: Okay. I'll talk to you then.

Lorelai: Okay. Love you sweets.

Rory: Love you too mom.

(Cut to Rory hanging up the phone at the house)

(Cut to Lorelai outside Luke's door again, she closes her phone and knocks on his door as she slips her phone back into her purse)

Luke (OS): Hold on! I'll be right there.

Lorelai: (pulls a key out of her purse and unlocks his door) Luke it's just me.

Luke: (walks into frame) What the hell?!

Lorelai: (holds up the key) I'm the manager remember? Master keys are a wonderful, wonderful thing.

Luke: (walks over to her and pulls her into a passionate kiss)(kiss breaks) You cheat.

Lorelai: Yeah I know.

Luke: So did you and Rory get everything sorted out?

Lorelai: What we can for now we did. But she's coming back here so we can talk some more.

Luke: (Still holding her around her waist) Ok. (starts to walk backwards towards his bed pulling her with him)

(Cut to Rory pulling up in the driveway in her car and she gets out and walks towards the front door)

(Cut to Luke laying back against the pillows in his bed as Lorelai grabs a hair rubberband out of her purse and pulls her hair up into a ponytail)

Lorelai: Wow!

Luke: Yeah?

Lorelai: What the hell took us so long?

Luke: Woah… That was random.

Lorelai: Sorry. So…

Luke: So…

Lorelai: We need… (cut off by her phone ringing) Crap hold on

"We are family,

I got all my sisters with me.

We are family,

Get up everybody and sing."

Lorelai: Oh man.. (Luke picks up her phone that was sitting on the end table) Where is… (sees Luke holding her phone and stops looking and grabs it from him) Thank you.

Luke: Who is it?

Lorelai: (flips it open) Rory?

Rory: Yes?

Lorelai: Hey.

Rory: Ok don't take offense at this next comment please but are you guys decent? And I don't need details. This is a simple "yes" or "no" question.

Lorelai: Ok.. a) dirty… and b)...No.

Rory: Okay well I'm giving you both 10 minutes to GET decent and I'm walking in. Remember I have a master key too.

Lorelai: Oh yeah. I forgot that. Okay… Thanks for the warning. When does the countdown start?

Rory: 2 minutes ago.

Lorelai: Oh CRAP!!!! Rory no play fair.

Rory: Losing precious minutes.

Lorelai: Ok. Talk to you in seven minutes.

Rory: Yep. Bye.

Lorelai: Bye. (hangs up and sets the phone down on the end table again) Ok. Um.. sorry but we have 6 ½ minutes to get decent enough for Rory to come in here. (stands up and starts grabbing clothes and separates them to their respective owners)

Luke: What?

Lorelai: Rory has a master key and she's coming in this room in 6 minutes. (pulls her shirt on and starts looking for her jeans) Do you know where you threw my jeans to?

Luke: Check the… (Has his jeans on and kneels to the floor and looks under the bed) Ah-ha found ya.

Lorelai: Found what?

Luke: (Stands up and throws Lorelai's jeans to her and slips on his sweater) That.

Lorelai: (pulls up her jeans and is buttoning them as she walks over to Luke who is fixing his hair in the mirror) (wraps her arms around his waist from behind) Thank you. (kisses his neck as the door flies open revealing Rory standing there with her hands on her hips) Rory!!

Luke: Rory? (turns to see Rory standing at the door) Oh Hi Rory.

Rory: Wow.. I'm impressed. That has to be a record mom.

Lorelai: Yeah I thought so too. Once I told him you were going to come in he shot off.

Rory: Bravo Luke.

Luke: Ok… Am I being scammed or something?

Rory: No. You're just the fastest dresser out of all of mom's escapades.

(Luke blushes)

Lorelai: Rory!! Thank you very much.

Rory: I'm sorry Luke. It's not like you're like the other ones. You're different. I mean a good different. I'm happy for you guys really.

Luke: Okay... Um.. I'm going to go to your guys room and stay...

Lorelai: (cuts him off) No Luke, we'll leave, and I will finally let you sleep.

Luke: (grabs Lorelai's arm) (whispers in her ear) What if I don't want to sleep? (Lorelai blushes)

Rory: (giggling quietly) Ok... sorry but mom and I have some things we really need to talk about. (grabs Lorelai's arm) Come on mom... (drags her out of the room) (Lorelai's pouting) (Luke follows them to the door and is slightly smiling at the visual as Rory pulls Lorelai into their room and Lorelai gives Luke a small wave as she disappears behind the door.)

(Sookie walks up to Luke who is still standing at the doorway)

Sookie: Hello! (almost a little bit too bouncy)

Luke: (noticing Sookie's overexcited-ness ) Hi?

Sookie: What's going on? Anything I should know about?

Luke: I don't know. Depends on what we're talking about and how much you already know. What are we talking about anyway? (raises an eyebrow towards her)

Sookie: Oh nothing... nothing at all... just wondering what's going on in the life of the town's most famous and usually grumpy entrepreneur. Anything new in the life of Luke Danes?

Luke: Nothing I think you should be concerned about quite yet.

Sookie: So there _IS_ something that I should be knowing about in the next few days. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!!

Luke: What? Ok now I am totally and completely confused... You know what? Nevermind. I don't want to know what's going on in your mind right now. I can never keep track of what's going on in you nor either of the Gilmore Girls minds... I'm not even going to try anymore... Goodnight. (He turns around and walks back into his room)

**TBC... Stay tuned**


	5. Secret Accommodations

A/N: For those of you that read and reviewed the last chapter. I thank you very much. The more reviews I get the more incentive I have to write. I have to have inspiration otherwise I don't get the job done. Anyway I'll try to update again in 3-4 days. Once again please read and review. But if you're going to give me a review please leave details as to what you liked out of the chapter. I'm not to picky I'm just a person that likes to hears opinions of those that read my stories. Anyway on to chapter 4:

Surprise Accommodations

(Cut to morning)(it's so early the sun isn't even up yet)

Lorelai: (discreetly walks towards the bedroom door, she slowly starts to open it and slips out. All without Rory noticing or even waking up for that matter)(Cut to hallway)(jumps up and down) Yes!! (quietly screams)(A/N: I know that seems impossible, but trust me it does happen, I've done it. That was vaguely dirty.)(She starts creeping down the hall and just as she gets within reach of Luke's door, another door opens) Crap! (she whispers)

Morey: Oh hello there Lorelai. You keeping it cool?

Lorelai: Oh of course Morey. God! You scared the bejesus out of me.

Morey: So sorry Lorelai. Just going downstairs to fetch Babs some breakfast... she's not feeling to well this morning. I figured I'd do the man's job and get her something to make her feel better.

Lorelai: Oh Morey that's so sweet. I wish I could find someone that would be willing to do that for me.

Miss Patty: Oh darling you have... you just haven't realized it yet... it's right in front of your eyes and you have yet to notice it. Maybe someday... we all just have to keep our hopes up.

Lorelai: When did you sneak up on us? Morey and I here were just having a little heart to heart.

Miss Patty: Yeah I can see that... I'll just be on my way and let you two finish it. I just had to add my two cents.

Morey: As always... But that's cool... it's all you and Babs do, but I have to say that's my favorite quality about her. That's why I fell in love with her.

Lorelai: Watch yourself Morey, or you're bound to have both of the gossip queens by your side. You'll never be out of the loop again. (Morey and Patty start walking away and talking to each other) You guys have fun... don't do anything you wouldn't normally do Patty!

(Luke's door swings open to him standing there in just his sweatpants)

Lorelai: Oh... my. (blushes)

Luke: (blushing also) (quickly recovers) What's going on out here at... 5 AM? I didn't even think you knew how to wake up before 8. This is a surprise to me.

Lorelai: Yeah well when others are involved I can be pretty well accommodating... (winks at him)

Luke: Accommodating huh? I'll have to keep that in mind.

Lorelai: Yeah. (strolls up to him)

Luke: (backs towards his room) What are you doing?

Lorelai: Oh nothing... (innocently)

Luke: Uh huh... sure.. you're always up to something.

Lorelai: Oh. Ouch. I'm insulted. Just for that I'm going to leave you alone. Get dressed and come downstairs, please?

Luke: Why?  
Lorelai: Because we need to talk, and I have a business I need to run. So come downstairs and find me. I'll either be in...

Luke: (cuts her off) office, front desk, or kitchen.

Lorelai: You know me way to well. (starts walking away) Oh and by the way if you see Rory.

Luke: I'll tell her you're downstairs. Not a problem.

(Cut to Kitchen)

(Sookie is standing behind the counter and chopping vegetables. Looks up as Lorelai walks in.)

Sookie: Good morning sweetie! How was your night?  
Lorelai: Well...

Sookie: Did you guys get to talk?

Lorelai: No we didn't. But I kinda woke him up this morning so he's supposed to come down here in a little bit so we _can_ talk.

Sookie: Okay. But the rules still apply? You'll tell me when you figure it out?

Lorelai: Always.

Sookie: Okay... well you go out and talk to him.. I'll see you later.

Lorelai: Actually I came in here for a reason...

Sookie: Oh yeah... sorry. (pours her a cup of coffee) There you go sweetie. Have fun!

Lorelai: Oh trust me I will.

Sookie: Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!

Lorelai: What? (innocently) (grins and walks out of the kitchen through the door that goes to the hallway) (She sees Luke coming down the staircase dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a black button down shirt) Hey.

Luke: (turns to see her come around the staircase) Good morning again. (leans in for a kiss)

Lorelai: (kisses him softly) Well well well... who'd have thought that Lucas Danes would be a man for PDAs.

Luke: PDAs?

Lorelai: Oh wow. Someone's behind in acronym speaking. PDA stands for Public Displays of Affection.

Luke: Oh.. Yeah that's right.. I thought that sounded familiar.

Lorelai: Oh no!

Luke: What?

Lorelai: I see someone we really don't need to confront right now. Come on. (grabs his hand and pulls him into the closet)

Luke: What are we doing?  
Lorelai: Avoiding confrontation. I had a good night last night and so far a terrific morning. I don't want Emily ruining it. Or for that matter Patty and Babette either.

Luke: Oh okay. That's who you saw.

Lorelai: Yup! (kisses him again) (draws back) So...

Luke: So... You wanted to talk.

Lorelai: Yes. I did.

Luke: What's going on?

Lorelai: Okay, two things.

Luke: Okay. What's on your mind?

Lorelai: This is going to sound weird. But number one: Last night...

Luke: Are you regretting it?

Lorelai: Oh! No. Not at all. Please don't even think that.

Luke: Okay good. I mean not that I'm regretting it. I was just making sure you weren't...

Lorelai: (cuts him off) I'm not... I promise.

Luke: Okay. Very reassuring.

Lorelai: Luke? (Luke looks at her) (leans in to kiss him once more) (backs away) I'm not regretting it. I will never regret it. It was the most fun I've had in a long time. You made me feel lov... Um... oh hell I'm just gonna say it. You made me feel more loved than I've ever felt with anyone else. I'm not a slut you know that. But I haven't... (one tear falls down her face)

Luke: (reaches over to wipe away the tear away)(pulls her into his chest for a hug) Shhh... it's okay. It'll be okay. I'm right here. Shhh... (her sobbing subsides) (she looks at him) You okay?

Lorelai: Yeah... (goes to wipe the tears. Luke stops her and gently grabs her face in his hands and wipes the tears away with his thumbs) I don't deserve you.

Luke: Yes you do. You're the one that's too good for me.

Lorelai: No I'm not. You know the baggage that I come with and you still don't care. It doesn't seem to matter to you. You've always been there for me and I've never deserved it.

Luke: Yes you do. You've been there for me too. You bailed me out of jail for Christ's sake. I beat the crap out of a car and you still bailed me out and didn't make a comment about it. That is one of the things that I am most appreciative about.

Lorelai: Oh Luke... Okay moving on...

Luke: Can I ask you something first?

Lorelai: Yes.

Luke: You still going to the movie with me tonight?

Lorelai: Of course. After last night how could I not?

Luke: Well I don't know. It's possible I made you change your mind.

Lorelai: If you did would I still be doing this? (grabs him and kisses him deeply)(wraps arms around his neck as she backs him to the door) (the kiss ends and they're both gasping for air) What do you think of that mister high and mighty?

Luke: Okay. I get it. (pulls her towards him again and kisses her slowly and sensually)(they pick up speed as he turns them so she's against the door) (he pushes his thigh between her legs and she starts moaning)(the kiss ends as he backs away and leaves her leaning against the door trying to hold herself up) What do you think? (raises an eyebrow)

Lorelai: Um... wow?

Luke: Ok.. good to know you approve. What's the second thing?

Lorelai: Well I think this little make out session combined with last night just answered my question.

Luke: Were you wondering if we were together? Because you should know me. Once I make a move and ask someone out on a date, which is what the movie tonight is, I automatically assume we're together.

Lorelai: (smiles) (kisses him once more) okay, the interrogation is over with. I'll let you go.. but sir please don't leave town.

Luke: You watch way to much TV.

Lorelai: Oh well. We should probably get out there before someone notices we're not there. Like maybe Rory.

Luke: Ok. One more?

Lorelai: Oh I guess. But that's it. Because I do have a business to run. I know you have today off but obviously I don't. So... (Luke gently pushes her to the door one more time)(He kisses her deeply)(Her arms go around his neck automatically) (He backs away)(opens the closet door and slips out with Luke right behind her)

Michel: Well what's going on here? Trying to get extra tips Lorelai?

Lorelai: Michel. You didn't see anything. Go away and keep your mouth shut. I swear to god if I find out you told anyone you'll be looking for another job. Got it?

Michel: Yes ma'am. (walks away towards the kitchen as Patty and Babette round the corner one on each of Morey's arms)

Luke: (has a hand on Lorelai's lower back) Hello.(whispers)

Lorelai: Oh no.

Babette: Hello Lorelai. Hello Luke.

Lorelai: Hi Babette. You feeling better?

Babette: Yes dear. Much better. What are you two up to?

Luke: Oh she was just showing me around.

Patty: Oh the investors tour?

Lorelai: Yes. He gets a step by step _personal_ tour.

Babette: Well I guess we'll let you two get back to that than. Don't take too long though Lorelai. (Patty, Morey, and Babette walk away)

Lorelai: Okay. See you guys later. (turns to face Luke) See? I can beat the gossip queens if I try. (winks)

Luke: I'll be at the diner. Stop by later?

Lorelai: Absolutely. See you later. (leans in for a kiss)

(Lorelai goes towards the kitchen, Luke towards the front door, separate directions)(Patty is peaking around the corner out of the dining room and watched to whole interaction between them)

**TBC...**


	6. Diner Dating Game

A/N: Okay Yes. I know I didn't update as soon as I initially wanted to. But I also didn't get that many reviews either. But as with I'm sure everyone else Christmas was very busy. Plus we got a call from my brother that got back to the states from Iraq, saying that he's flying into Kansas City for a month leave starting when he lands on the 31st, so also a very exciting couple of days. It was nice getting to talk to him since I haven't seen him since February. Anyway you know my wish, Read & Review... Onto Chapter 5...

Diner Dating Game

(Open at the Diner. It is packed.)

(Phone rings)

(hand reaches out of the kitchen)

Luke: (we see his face peek out of the doorway to see what he's doing and hand Ceaser a plate and points at a table) Luke's.

(Cut to Lorelai standing outside the diner watching Luke's reaction)

Lorelai: Hi handsome!

Luke: (blushing ducks back into the kitchen to talk to her) Hi. You do know I'm working right?

Lorelai: Yes. Just wanted to talk to my man. If you really want me to go I can hang up. (walks in)(the bell rings)

Luke: No. I'm fine. I was just messing.

Ceaser: (in background) Hey Luke, patty melt on rye and cobb salad.

Luke: Actually we're kinda busy, can I call you back later?

Lorelai: But, but...

Luke: Lorelai.

Lorelai: Oh hold on okay?

Luke: Okay but hurry up... I'm trying to cook here if you can't tell. Patty melt and cobb salad up. (hears an echo in the phone.)(questioning looks on his face)

Ceaser: (in background) Cheeseburger, onion rings and an order of chili fries.

Luke: Coming up!

Lorelai: Okay I'm back.

Patty: Oh hey Lorelai.

Lorelai: Shhh...

Patty: Why? What are you... oh you're on your phone... sorry. Wouldn't want Luke to get mad at you now would we?

Lorelai: No.. I just don't want to get sent outside.

Luke: LORELAI!!!

Lorelai: Dammit! (whispers) I'm not here... shhh... (stands up and hangs up the phone and walks towards the counter) Hi.

Luke: (leans onto the counter so he can whisper so only she hears it) Were you in here the whole time?

Lorelai: No! (defensively) (Luke gives her a "yeah right" look) I was outside to start with. But than I got cold so I came inside. When I asked you to hold on Ceaser was taking my order. If Patty hadn't shown up I would've gotten away with it. She ruined it.

Luke: No, you ruined it.

Lorelai: How? You got an echo of yourself didn't you? (Luke nods as Patty and Babette walk up and sit next to Lorelai. He backs away.)

Luke: I'll go check on your food. (turns and grabs a coffee mug) Oh and here. I mean I just assumed. (starts to back away)

Lorelai: Oh you assumed right burger boy. (grabbing his wrist to keep the mug there, looks down realizing what she's doing, she lets go) (subtle wink) (Luke pours her coffee)

Luke: Crazy lady.

Lorelai: You love me. (Patty and Babette look at Lorelai, as they're looking at her he grins and turns and walks into the kitchen.)

Babette: So honey, what's going on? Got any new prospects on the scene.

Patty: Yeah any new gentlemen to speak of?

Lorelai: No why?

Babette: Oh well we were just wondering doll... If there isn't I've got a couple guys I think you'd like.

Lorelai: Really!? (quickly steals a glance to see Luke listening in) What's he look like? Got any pictures ladies?

Patty: Oh I have one hold on. (digs through her purse) Babette you got any?

Babette: Oh I'm sure I do let me check.

Lorelai: (Looks up at Luke as he brings her meal out to her but bypasses her and starts behind the counter. He walks right past her and towards the stockroom.) (Has her mouth agape, almost insulted. Slowly realizing what Luke's doing.) Well while you ladies are looking for those pictures, I'm going to excuse myself to the ladies room.

Babette: Oh okay doll if we find them we'll keep them out for ya. When you come back expect a buttload of pictures of some hunky guys. Most of them live in state believe it or not.

Lorelai: Really? Well I think some of them have a vote already. Remember though I'm a brunette kinda gal. Just have them ready when I come back because my order's to go so as soon as I get it I gotta get back to the Inn. (heads towards the restrooms, but takes a detour and cuts into the storeroom. She enters and looks around for Luke)(whispers) Luke?.. (no answer) (she walks farther into the storeroom) Luke! (still no answer) (the door shuts behind her) (she turns around to the closed door) Okay so this is so not funny. Luke? Seriously where are you? I saw you come back here. Where the hell are you?

Luke: (shows up right behind her and snakes an arm around her waist) I'm right here. (gently kisses her neck to calm her down.) You alright?

Lorelai: (turns around in his arms and playfully whacks him on the shoulder) You are absolutely in no way whatsoever funny. That wasn't fair. You scared the crap out of me. What the hell is your fu... (he kisses her) Again not fair. (kisses her again, turns into light kisses, than he deepens them once again. Separates from her and leaves her standing against one wall while he walks over to the other wall trying to catch his breath. She's not breathing.)

Luke: Lorelai? You alright over there? (walks closer to her) Breathe!

Lorelai: (pulls him into a kiss just as passionate as the one he gave her was)(turns them so he's against the wall)(moves to his neck, his most sensitive spot, and nuzzles it.)

Luke: What are you doing? (as he leans to give her better access) Lorelai?

Lorelai: (releases his neck for a split second) Not done. Hold on!

Luke: (moans) MMM... (biting his lip trying not to be so loud that the entire diner can hear what they are doing) Lorelai, come on you know this isn't fair.

Lorelai: (releases his neck once more and looks down at her handywork) All done.. I win. (walks out)

Luke: Woah.. wait a minute... What the...Nevermind.

Lorelai: (reenters the diner grinning. Calms down and walks towards Patty and Babette) Well ladies did you find those pictures? (grins again as Luke comes out to the diner and he looks at her puzzled and shakes his head) Hold on to that thought ladies. (motions to Luke to come over to them) I'll explain the joke behind why I'm grinning later. Okay?

Luke: Okay. Whatever. Give me a hint?

Lorelai: I would just suggest staying in the kitchen for the next day or so.

Luke: Okay. Thanks for the heads up?

Lorelai: (motions for him to come closer) (whispers in his ear) _Just trust me on this one okay?_ (backs away)

Luke: Okay. I will. But I swear to god if...

Lorelai: Finish that sentence and you will regret it. I promise you. Is my food done yet? (directed towards Patty and Babette) So what about those pictures?

Luke: (turns around and goes into the kitchen to restart her order) Lane!!

Lane: Yeah Luke?

Luke: You wanna refill Lorelai's coffee for me please?

Lane: Why didn't you do it when you were out... (sees his neck) Oh... my... (giggling) Nevermind, I'll do it. I now understand why? (walks out) Lorelai. Would you like some more coffee? (still giggling)

Lorelai: Yes please. (starts giggling too) Lane? What are you laughing about?

Lane: Luke... (laughs harder) Remind me to ask later?

Lorelai: Okay. I'll try to remember.

Luke: (from kitchen) Say nothing!

Lorelai: Oh Lukie why not?

Luke: (appears in doorway) How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?

Lorelai: I still don't understand why not. It's fun. And funny. It's ffuunnny (f-f-oo-nn-e)(A/N: Came up with my own word there. Sorry I like to combine words and make them different. Anyway continuing)

Luke: (to no one in particular) Why do I even bother? (walks back into the kitchen)

Lorelai: I'll talk to you later Lane. Okay? Rory and I will stop by?

Lane: That would be great. We'll make it a girl's night?

Lorelai: Oh well actually I have other plans. Can I take a rain check? You and Rory have fun though okay?

Lane: Oh we'll probably just hang at the house for awhile than go see a movie or something. Girl's night out.

Lorelai: Oh of course. Just because I won't be there don't let it ruin the night.

Lane: Never. I know you'll make it up to me.

Lorelai: Always have.

Tourist: Ma'am? (towards Lane)

Lane: Gotta go. See you later.

Lorelai: Bye Lane.

Patty: Bye Lorelai. (Babette hands her the pictures)

Babette: See ya later sugar.

Lorelai: Bye ladies. (shakes her head as they walk outside) (Luke enters the diner from the kitchen) Wow! (Lorelai's looking through the pictures contemplating one) Hmm...

Lane: What you up to?

Lorelai: (holds up a picture) What do you think this means? (it's a picture of Luke in High School)

Lane: Well either they're trying to put you on the petafile list or this is a really old picture.

Lorelai: Or both? (holding up another picture) How old could this one be? 10? 12? Looks like he's at a funeral.

Lane: I'd say about that.

Lorelai: Wow. They must think I'm really desperate.

Luke: (sees his picture) Hold on. (picks it up) What are you doing with this?

Lorelai: Either Patty or Babette gave it to me. Why? Oh now I know why it looks familiar. That's the picture that's at the school isn't it?

Luke: Yes. (groans)

Lorelai: Butch Danes. Track Star. I gotta say the short shorts really got me the first time I saw them. Sexy! (Luke blushes. Lorelai grins wide)

(Outside the diner)

Babette: Will you look at that? I have to say if they don't get together soon I'd be surprised. That is if they aren't together already.

Patty: Okay. Here's the deal. If I tell you something you tell nobody until I know it was something serious.

Babette: Deal. What's the scoop?

Patty: I saw Luke kiss Lorelai and vice versa this morning.

Babette: Really?

Patty: But.. It could've been just a friendly kiss or something like that, so until we know for sure neither of us can tell anybody. Got it?

Babette: Got it. No leaking coming from me. If I see something I'll let you know.

Patty: Same here. You'll be the first person I call.

(They both turn and walk different directions towards their respective homes for the afternoon.)

**TBC...**

(A/N: So you know the drill... Read and Review and I'll update sooner... Gotta know my readers like it, or maybe even despise it... One way or another I have to know. Either way I'll update I just like to know what people think.. I already have the next chapter done by the way, just thought you'd want to know.)


	7. Secrets

A/N: Here's the seventh chapter. It's been almost a week but once again life got in my way. I hope this chapter lives up to everybody's standards. Please let me know what you think. R/R... I love it when I get descritptive reviews. By the way the next chapter is done, so as soon as I get reviews I will be posting it.

**Secrets**

Rory: (OS) Wow! That's Luke?

Lorelai: Yeah. Can you imagine? Patty and Babette gave it to me earlier. It's at the High School. I can't believe you never saw it.

Rory: I never had the incentive to look in the trophy case. That is before now. Now I definitely have to go back to the school and look at it. Okay this is going to sound really weird and random but go with me on this. Since he was an athlete, doesn't that mean he should have a fabulous body?

Lorelai: (surprised) Okay. Weird and random doesn't even begin to cover it. More like creepy. I thought you thought of him as a father figure. What happened to that?

Rory: Oh I still do. I was just curious.

Lorelai: LLG!!

Rory: What!?!?!? Sorry, never mind, I really don't want to know about Luke's body. I guess I'll just have to find out on my own won't I?

Lorelai: Okay wow. Moving on.. two things...

Rory: Number one being??

Lorelai: What should I wear?

Rory: Okay. We both know he'll like anything you choose. But if you really want to get lucky and be covered on all bases. I'd go with the black dress.

Lorelai: Which one?

Rory: The V-Cut one that is cut just above the knee. Almost spaghetti straps, but not quite. Pair that with my silver bracelet, the one with the hearts on it, and that simple diamond necklace you got from grandma and grandpa last Christmas, which I have to say was the most considerate present they've ever gotten you, mainly because it fits you to a T. And wear your hair down in curls. We both know that when you where your hair down you get extra attention from him. I think you should be covering all the bases for a man. This is at least until you know what his weaknesses are. That dress fits you like a glove. Gives him a cleavage shot, plus you've got perfect legs. And when you show up at the diner, you can pull the "my parents wanted me to come to dinner at the last minute" card if anyone asks why you're so dressed up. Did he tell you where he was taking you?

Lorelai: Wow. All in one breath. I'm quite proud of you. And No. He didn't. I know he said a movie, but I don't know if he's taking me here, which I highly doubt, or Hartford, or somewhere else. Plus I don't know if he's taking me out to dinner first. You would think he would, since he knows me so well, but you never know for sure. Maybe he'll make me something at the diner while he's finishing up. (As she's getting things together to change into.)(goes to the bathroom) (Doorbell rings) Wait a minute. I was supposed to meet him at the diner. What's going on? Rory, baby, can you get that for me please? (walks out of the bathroom) Never mind. Zip me up and I'll get it?

Rory: Okay. (zips Lorelai's dress) All done.

Lorelai: Necklace. (Rory fastens it) Bracelet. (Rory fastens it) Can you pick me some earrings and find some shoes to go with this lovely ensemble? How do I look?

Rory: You look fantastic. Now go answer the door. But I don't think it's Luke. If he said he'd meet you at the diner than he probably will.

Lorelai: (slides into the entryway) Woah! (slides into the door) Owww!! (breathes deep, opens door) Christopher!

Chris: Hi Lor. (Lorelai doesn't move) Can I...

Lorelai: Umm yeah sorry. Come on in. Rory! You're never going to believe who's here.

Rory: (Comes rounding the corner from Lorelai's room carrying Lorelai's shoes and wearing the earrings Luke gave Lorelai at the firelight festival)(Runs into the staircase and stubs her toe) Ow ow ow. (jumps up and down for a few seconds) I'm sorry she's running late. We were having a fashion crises. I had to help her and reassure her that no matter what she wore you'd love it. As you can tell we aren't quite done. I ran into the staircase mom ran into the door. Like mother like daughter huh? Dad? Wow! Totally not who I was expecting.

Lorelai: Obviously. Neither was I.

Chris: I have to agree though. Like mother, like daughter. Definitely. Who were you expecting? Anybody important?

Lorelai: Actually yes. To me anyway. But like you said Rory if he said he'd meet me there, he'll meet me there.

Rory: Ha.. Once again. I'm right. Oh.. here... or you really will be late. Black open toed heels.

Lorelai: Oooo the hooker heels. He's bound to love them. They make my butt stick out. We really are covering all the bases aren't we?

Rory: Told you. And, to top it all off. (taking the earrings out of her ears) The earrings he gave to you instead of Nicole. I talked to Liz actually and she told him to give them to and I quote "Your wife or Lorelai. Whoever." So obviously there was something there or he would've given them to Nicole. He felt it then and he still feels it. Shoes, earrings, necklace, bracelet, dress, underwear right?

Lorelai: Ha ha funny... Of course

Rory: Got a purse?

Lorelai: End table.

Rory: (picks it up and tosses it at Lorelai) Catch!

Lorelai: Got it.(catches it)

Rory: Go! Or you're gonna be late. And I expect you to come back with everything you left with. Including my bracelet. If one thing's missing I'm tracking him down. Although it shouldn't be that difficult should it?

Lorelai: No. It shouldn't. We all know where he lives. You coming with me so you can just meet Lane there too?

Rory: Sure. Is it okay if dad comes too?

Lorelai: I don't care. Chris if you want to come you can. Actually it might help me sell the parents, dinner card better. So please come.

Rory: Yeah please come.

Lorelai: No offense but you're with Rory though.

Rory: Oh no.. I didn't even think about what Luke would think. I'm sorry. Yeah dad with you're with me. And sorry but after I meet up with Lane we go our separate directions, because we're having a girl's night.

Chris: Why don't I just go? I should have called first. I never even thought that you might have something else going on. I'll see you guys later.

Lorelai: Okay. Hey, you wanna drop us off at the diner on the way? I'm sorry, maybe we can plan to get together sometime later this week. We'll figure it out. We need to stay meeting as a family. It's nice. I don't want it to stop.

Chris: Sure I can drop you off. And I agree. (they walk out the front door) You got a date tonight or something?

Lorelai: Yes.

Chris: Do I know him?

Lorelai: You've met him. Luke.

Chris: Oh the diner man?

Lorelai: Yeah.

Rory: Finally!!

Lorelai: (grins) Shut up! Look if you don't want to drop us off you don't have too. We can walk.

Rory: Yeah dad. If this is going to make you uncomfortable you don't have to bring us.

Chris: Actually I haven't had anything to eat since this morning, so a real meal would be kinda nice. Do you guys mind if I come in for dinner? Or will it be too awkward?

Lorelai: Oh it won't be awkward for me at all. And I'm sure once I explain it to Luke it won't be weird for him either.

Chris: Oh okay. But only if you're sure it won't be weird.

Lorelai: We're sure. Right?

Rory: Yeah we're sure. You can sit with me and Luke won't even have anything to worry about. Or be weirded out by either.

(cut to outside the diner)

Lorelai: (stops) Now before we go inside, I have to go in and make sure Luke won't have any problems with this. Okay?

Rory: Okay.

(they both look at Chris half expecting a protest)

Chris: What? Whatever makes it so I can spend time with the two of you. It doesn't make any difference to me what you do that makes it happen.

Lorelai: Okay then. (goes inside) (bell above the door rings)

Ceaser: (looks up from the table he's waiting) Wow!

Lorelai: Thank you? Where's Luke?

Ceaser: He went to the storage room for a minute. He'll be right back. (walks with Lorelai to the counter) Want some coffee?

Lorelai: Do you both really still have to ask? You've known me since you started working here. Yes, please. (sits down)

Rory: (pokes her head in) Can we come in? It's kinda cold out here tonight.

Lorelai: Hold on a couple more minutes sweetie. Okay?

Rory: Okay. (goes back outside)

Luke: (walks into the diner and sees Lorelai sitting on the stool closest to the cash register)(eyes wide, walks over to the counter and faces her)(composes himself) Hey.

Lorelai: Hi!

Luke: (sees her coffee cup) Did you help yourself again?

Lorelai: No! I'm offended. You think I didn't learn my lesson the last time I helped myself behind your sacred counter? I wasn't allowed coffee here for a week. It was my own personal grounding. It sucked. I'm not that caffeine deprived.

Luke: Okay.. A simple yes or no answer would have been good enough.

Lorelai: So... I have a... not really a question, more like a statement to clear with you.

Luke: Okay? I'm listening.

Lorelai: Okay. So Christopher stopped by this evening when I was getting ready. And he was wondering if he could come in and spend some time with us before he goes back to his parents. Him and Gigi are staying there this weekend. You'd be getting extra business. Please?

Luke: (sighs) Sure. I don't care. If he wants to eat I have no say as to who comes into my diner for food. Any other reason and I have a say, but just to eat, it doesn't matter. Bring them inside now, it's kinda nippy out there tonight.

Lorelai: (smiles at Luke) Okay... (gets up and walks towards the door)(opens the door) Come on in guys.

Chris: (walks in) Thank god! Holy crap it's cold out there!

Rory: No you just lived in Calli for way too long. You're used to the heat and moving back here just messes with your body temperature.

Chris: You're probably right about that. Oh well at least I'm back here permanently now and we don't have to worry about my body temperature being messed up again.

Lorelai: Of course she's right. She's the one that got into all three major east coast colleges. She's the smart one. How she is, I have no idea.

Chris: Me either. Especially with us as parents. (sits down at a table near the window, Rory sits with him)(Luke walks up and hands him a menu)

Luke: Rory do you know what you want?

Rory: Double Cheeseburger, Onion rings, chili fries, and an Iced tea.

Luke: (raises an eyebrow) Okay. (looks at Chris) And you? Or do you need a few minutes?

Chris: Give me the same but ignore the chili fries. And give me a coke instead of the tea.

Luke: Alright. This will be about 10 minutes. (turns to walk away and looks at Lorelai) (walks away towards the kitchen) Lorelai can you come here please?

Lorelai: Yeah. (follows him to the kitchen but stops at the counter)

Luke: (saw her stop) What are you doing?

Lorelai: Am I allowed behind the counter this time?

Luke: Yes. Come here. Please?

Lorelai: (pretends to think about it)(grins) Okay. (walks towards him) What's going on?

Luke: (puts his hands on her shoulders and slides them down to hold her hands) Come here. (pulls her into the kitchen)

Lorelai: What are you doing? (follows him)

Luke: This... (captures her lips in a passionate kiss)(breaks the kiss) You look beautiful!

Lorelai: Well... which part is your favorite?

Luke: All of it. But the hair, I love it... You guys covered all bases didn't you?

Lorelai: Absolutely. I didn't know which part of the anatomy was your favorite so I just made sure you got a treat no matter what part is.

Luke: Go back out there now... Or I won't be able to control myself.

Lorelai: Ooo.. I have Luke Danes turned on. It's a nice feeling to know that I caused it.

(bell above the door rings)

Luke: Go!

Lorelai: Okay I'm going, I'm going.

Babette: Well Rory where is that adorable mother of yours?

Rory: Oh Luke wanted to talk to her about something in the kitchen. She should be...

Lorelai: Talking about little ol' me?

Babette: Actually we were sugar. What's going on?

Lorelai: Oh nothing... just a little secret between Luke and I. Something that you have no need to worry about.

Babette: Oh okay. So what did you think about those pictures Patty and I gave you earlier?

Lorelai: Actually Rory, and I were talking about that. Are you guys trying to put me on the petafile list? Most of those pictures were of little boys or teenage boys. What is wrong with you two?

Babette: Oh sorry about that. Did you realize that the pictures were of the same person?

Lorelai: Yes. And when Luke saw the pictures he pointed it out that they were of him. I than proceeded to tell him what an adorable little boy he was. But he refuses to tell me who's funeral it was taken at.

Babette: Elli...

Lorelai: Who's Elli?

Babette: Oh sweetie look at the time... I have to be going. I'll see you later... Be good tonight... by the way you look beautiful!

Lorelai: Thank you Babette. You be good too. (Babette leaves)(shakes her head) Okay. So that was weird.

Luke: Yeah that was incredibly weird. She didn't even make a comment about me. Should I be happy, depressed, or worried that she didn't notice?

Rory: I would personally be worried. Normally when either her or Patty doesn't notice you dressed up there's something on their mind. (Chris raises an eyebrow at Rory) They're always looking at his butt.

Chris: Oh okay. I get it now.

Luke: (brings food out) There you go. Ceaser, I'm outta here! (turns to Lorelai) You ready?

Lorelai: Absolutely. (turns to Rory)(hugs her) You be good tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Rory: Oh okay so the biker party and the unlimited alcohol is a go?

Lorelai: Yes but no running away to Vegas to marry one of the bikers. Got it missy?

Rory: Yes ma'am! Love you.. You two be good too.

Luke: You two, I swear to god. So much work... (as Luke and Lorelai walk out of the door)

**TBC...**


	8. Date Night

(A/N: I guess I should do this before I forget... I don't own Gilmore Girls, Never have, never will, unless it's in my dreams that is.)

**Date Night**

(we see Luke's truck pull up)

Luke: Here we are. (Looks over at Lorelai)

Lorelai: Where are we? Woodbridge?

Luke: Yes. This is where I go whenever I can. (lorelai reaches for the door handle) oh hold on I'll get it.

Lorelai: You really don't...

Luke: I want to. (comes around the truck and opens the door for her) It's how I was raised.

Lorelai: (finally seeing the building's sign above the door) _Sniffy's Tavern_. Hmm... do I want to know why you come here?

Luke: You'll find out soon...

Maisy: Lucas!

Lorelai: (whispers) Lucas?

Luke: (whispers) Shush you! (louder) Maisy. (gives Maisy a hug)

Maisy: Buddy! Come over here and look who actually shows his face again.

Lorelai: It's been along time hasn't it?

Luke: Yeah.

Buddy: Oh Billy's boy... Hi Luke.. How's that diner of your's?

Luke: Not bad. (hugs Buddy)

Maisy: So who's this young lady of your's?

Buddy: Why don't we seat them first than talk Maisy?

Maisy: Oh Okay. That does make sense. Otherwise she might not want to come back again.

Lorelai: Oh I doubt that's going to be the case. I already like this place.

Maisy: Used to be a whorehouse.

Lorelai: Oh...my. How colorful. (Maisy turns to walk away to seat them)(Lorelai looks at Luke and smiles)

Buddy: This is the table. (stops at a table)

Luke: (pulls a chair out) For you.

Lorelai: Oh.. well.. thank you! How very gentlemenly of you.

Buddy: Well of course. It's how Elli and Bill raised him. Treat ladies with respect.

Luke: Yeah. Mom and dad were always very strict of the respect issue. Not just ladies, everyone should be treated with the same respect that you want. Basically the golden rule. Maisy, Bud? This is Lorelai. Lorelai this is Maisy and Buddy. M and Bud helped dad raise Liz and me after mom died. They are basically my second set of parents.

Lorelai: Okay. Well it's nice to meet you.

Maisy: It's nice to meet you too Lorelai. If you two need anything please don't hesitate to ask. And Lucas I swear don't you dare try to talk this young lady out of dessert. Just because you don't eat it doesn't mean she can't. You do eat desserts don't you Lorelai? Or are you a health nut like Luke here?

(Luke quietly snorts almost to say "as if")

Lorelai: (gives Luke a look) Desserts? Yes. Health nut? Not in the least.

Luke: (under his breath) That's for sure.

Lorelai: Wow what a big menu!

Luke: Don't bother looking. Whatever you order they'll just bring you something different.

(Maisy and Buddy walk away talking about what they are going to bring them out to eat)

Luke: They usually test new dishes out on me. Which means that tonight they will test out two new dishes. They think that since I have someone with me it's free testing. You don't care do you?

Lorelai: No. You know I'll eat anything.

Maisy: (walks back up to the table) Lorelai, can I get you anything to drink while you wait for the food?

Luke: Coffee.

Maisy and Lorelai: Really?!?!

Luke: Not for me. I mean I just assumed.

Lorelai: I think I'm going to surprise you tonight. Water'll fine Maisy.

Luke: My usual please.

Maisy: But you're on a date. You sure you want your usual?

Luke: Yes.

Maisy: How about champagne instead?

Luke: Maisy! Will you please?

Maisy: Fine but don't say I didn't tell you so. (walks away)

Lorelai: What's your usual?

Maisy: (walks up holding a beer bottle)(sets it down in front of Luke and a water glass in front of Lorelai) There.

Luke: Thank you!

Maisy: Yeah Yeah. (walks away)

Lorelai: So...

Luke: So...

Lorleai: Hey... Do you remember the first time we met?

Luke: What?

Lorelai: I'm just trying to remember the first time we met. It must've been at Luke's right?

Luke: (nods) It was at Luke's. It was at lunch. Was a very busy day the place was packed. And this person.

Lorelai: Oo is it me? Is it me?

Luke: This person comes tearing into the place in a caffiene frenzy.

Lorelai: Oo it's me.

Luke: I'm with a customer, she interupts me. Wild eyed, begging for coffee. So I tell her to wait her turn. (Lorelai grins) So then she starts following me around. Talking a mile a minute, saying god knows what. Then I turn to her and tell her she's being annoying. Sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her.

Lorelai: You know I bet she took that very well because she sounds just delightful.

Luke: Then she asks me what my birthday is. I wouldn't tell her, she wouldn't stop talking. So finally I give in and tell her my birthday. So then she opens up the newspaper to the horoscope page. Writes something down, tears it out, hands it to me. So I'm looking at the piece of paper in my hand and under Scorpio she had written, "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." So I gave her coffee.

Lorelai: But she didn't go away.

Luke: She told me to hang on to that horoscope. Put in my wallet, carry it around with me, and one day it would bring me luck. (hands her a scrap of paper)

Lorelai: (gently takes it from him) Oh man I will say anything for a cup of coffee. You kept this in your wallet?

Luke: Eight years.

Lorelai: (fingers the piece of paper realizing the significance) (softly) Eight years. Wow. I would've expected you to throw it away when I got engaged. If I was in that kind of situation I wouldn't have kept it. Although you do refuse to throw anything that belonged to your dad away. Hell you live in his office for christ's sake. Not that that's a bad thing, I just never expected me to be on the same plane as your dad. I mean I know that Rory and I mean a lot to you but I never, in a million years, would've thought that...

Luke: (cuts her off) Lorelai. (she looks at him) Shut up. (kisses her)

Buddy: (grins and clears throat)(the kiss ends and Luke looks at Buddy) Dinner is served. Now these are new dishes so please be honest with what you think. Enjoy!

Luke: (blushing) That was embarassing.

Lorelai: Well it could've been even worse.

Luke: Do I wanna know how?

Lorelai: We could've been under the table.

Luke: What? Oh my god! Lorelai.

Lorelai: Hey. You asked.

Luke: Okay.. I did walk right into that one.

(Cut to dessert)

Lorelai: Okay. You have to at least try this.

Luke: No thank you. I'm perfectly content with just watching you eat it.

Lorelai: (pouts) Please? One bite? (Whispers) I'll reward you later.

Luke: (blushes) Jeez.

Lorelai: Yes! 4 blushes in one dinner. And we haven't even got to the movie yet. It has to be a record. I'm good!

Luke: Are you done?

Lorelai: Yes. We can go now. Before we miss the second movie. That is unless you want to go to the midnight movie. Because we can arrange that.

Luke: Not really.

Lorelai: So where are we going for the movie? Hartford? Stars Hollow?

Luke: (taking a drink)(beer comes out of his nose) Hell no! No way we're going to Stars Hollow for a movie. Are you kidding me? Everyone would know within the hour. We'd come out of the movie and everybody in town would be standing outside waiting for us to make sure the rumor's true.

Lorelai: Are you done?

Luke: Yes.

Lorelai: Do you really not want the town finding out?

Luke: Not right now. It's too soon.

Lorelai: Is it?

Luke: I'm sorry if it seems like I want you to myself.

Lorelai: Are you kidding me? That's not a problem. You're probably the first guy that has ever wanted me for me and me for themselves. It's nice. I feel special.

Maisy: Lucas!

Luke: So close. What M? (Lorelai giggles to herself) shh...

Lorelai: Sorry.

Maisy: You didn't think you were getting away without giving me a proper goodbye did you?

Luke: Not at all M.

Lorelai: (whispers)What's she looking for? A happy ending?

Luke: Lorelai.

Lorelai: Sorry. I'll be quiet now.

Luke: Yeah right. As if that'll ever happen.

Lorelai: Hey! Mean!

Maisy: Be nice to her Lucas!

Lorelai: Oh I was just messing with him. It's fine Maisy really.

Maisy: Okay. Lucas. Hug!

Luke: (hugs Maisy) Bye M. Say bye to Bud for me?

Maisy: Will do. (turns to Lorelai) You come back sometime too. Okay?

Lorelai: Oh I will. I'll have to bring my daughter here. She would love it. I did so I know she would.

Luke: Oh absolutely. She would have a ball here.

Maisy: You have a daughter?

Lorelai: Yes. She's 19.

Maisy: How old are you?

Luke: Maisy!

Lorelai: Luke. It's okay. I'm 35. And before you do the math and ask I was 16 when I had her.

Luke: We have a movie to go to M, so I'll see you later okay?

Maisy: Okay. I'll see you later. Have fun kids!

(outside)

Lorelai: She still calls you a kid?

Luke: Yeah well in her eyes I'll always be a kid.

Lorelai: Okay so I have a question.

Luke: Shoot.

Lorelai: Elli... I'm assuming that was your mom?

Luke: Yeah.

Lorelai: I know what Bill stands for. What was your mom's name?

Luke: (sighs) Elinor

Lorelai: Oh. Pretty.

Luke: Yeah. Remind me to show you a picture of her sometime.

Lorelai: Quick off topic question than we'll get back on topic.

Luke: What?

Lorelai: How about we just skip the movie? We can go back to your place and talk. Get to know each other. The personal aspect.

Luke: You sure you're ready for that?

Lorelai: We've already had sex. There's nothing more personal than that.

Luke: Very true. Okay. We can do that. But only if you're sure.

Lorelai: I'm sure. Stars Hollow here we come.

**TBC...**

(A/N: By the way the some of the dialouge if it sounds familiar is from the 3rd episode in the 5th season "Written In the Stars". I always liked the way they met, and I decided to keep it.)


	9. Author's Note 2

A/N: Okay so I am stuck for ideas for questions for the next chapter... As many of you should already know they are going back to Stars Hollow to have a little "Getting to know you" time alone. But I don't know any questions that Luke can ask Lorelai... Now I already have the Luke part done so I don't need any for him... So keep that in mind... My problem is the questions I do come up with he already knows the answers to... If anyone can help me out I would greatly appreciate it.

Thank you for your help... (hopefully)

School restarts the 7th so if I'm not updating as much as I have been that would be the reason...

My brother goes back to the Fort on the 27th so that's going to be another obsacle...

Gayle


	10. Personality Checkout

Shoutouts:

**Babs: **I always planned to include Luke's side of the personality issue. That's one thing that I wish they would've done on the show. I don't think that it was fair that we all knew everything about Lorelai and Rory, but when Lorelai and Luke started dating the only thing we found out about him, was when Luke's dad died. I hope this chapter is up to your standards. And thank you for the ideas involving Luke's questions, and for the boost of self confidence.

**Curley:** Maizy and Bud were in the show, so I felt like they deserved to be in their story. I always thought that they kind of fit in as Luke's second set of parents, even on the show.

**Gilmoreintraining:** As for the comment on Christopher for chapter 7. I agree. He does like to show up at the oddest times. He did in the show, so I figured why change the trend now. Might as well make it flow, right?

**And just so you all know that chapter won't be the last time you see Christopher. Now before you all grab your torches and pitchforks and set out in a mob to kill me in my sleep. I can promise you he won't be a terrible influence. He will have his bad/evil moments, but he won't be terrible. But I'm not going to give my evil plans away. (HAHAHAHA) And this story is a JJ all the way, but their relationship will have their problems just like every relationship does. Remember that.. I beg of you...**

**ENJOY!!!**

** And you know the drill... Read and Review... DETAILS PLEASE... I like them... They make me happy, and all warm and toasty inside... (lol)**

* * *

**Personality Checkout**

(Cut to Diner)

(Luke and Lorelai are inside. Lorelai is sitting on a stool while Luke stands on the opposite side of the counter)

Luke: Coffee?

Lorelai: I have been without for almost... (Grabs his wrist to look at his watch) Wow 4 hours? That has to be a record for me right?

Luke: I'd say it's a very strong possiblity.

Lorelai: I think I can wait until tomorrow morning though. I'll be nice and not make you have to clean out the pot again. But I will want my own pot tomorrow, so have it ready. (grins)

Luke: Do you wanna go upstairs? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just suggesting it to keep all the nosy townspeople from attacking either of us tomorrow. But if you...

Lorelai: Luke? (Luke looks back at her)(She climbs to kneel on the stool she was sitting on) Shut up. (grabs his collar and pulls him into a kiss)(breaks the kiss after a few seconds)(leans back) I want to go upstairs.

Luke: Okay. (walks around the counter and offers a hand to help her get off the stool)(She takes it and hops down)(still holding hands Luke leads the way to the staircase)

(Outside stands Patty)

Patty: (to herself) Oh my... (pulls out her cell phone and dials a familiar number)

Babette: (flips over in bed and sticks out a hand and flails around for the phone on the nightstand)(grabs it and answers) This better be damn important! I was having the best dream in the history of dreams. It involved George Clooney, Brad Pitt, and lots of dirty things being done.

Patty: Babette!

Babette: (sighs dreamingly) What is it Patty?

Patty: We were right!

Babette: About what sweetie? (still waking up)(realization hits) Oh! Do both names start with an L?

Patty: Yes! And we were right!

Babette: (gets up and leaves bedroom)(walks over to a window and looks towards Lorelai's house)(lights are still on) Holy crap! Are you absolutely sure?

Patty: About 99.9 certain. But when has certainty stopped us before?

Babette: Patty...

Patty: He just took her up to his apartment Babs!!!

Babette: Really?!?!

Patty: Yes!

Babette: Now I know I'm not always one for logic, but this time I think we should be absolutely sure before we say anything to anyone. Because if we end up being wrong, we'll get hell about this for the rest of our lives. Here's an idea darling... Stop looking for clues. We'll probably get them faster. It's my turn to look. I'll see what I can get out of Rory. She's still up, lights are still on... I'll go talk to her. Maybe we'll get some more hints tomorrow morning. Now go home and get some rest. Meet me at Luke's at 7:00 tomorrow. Bright and early!

Patty: Okay. Will do. Good night. Maybe you'll be able to finish that dream. Tell me about it tomorrow?

Babette: Shush you! You'll curse me and I won't be able to. I will tell you everything. Good night. (hangs up) (walks out the door and towards Lorelai's

(Patty closes her phone and places it back in her purse. She glances once more in the diner's window and walks away)

(Outside Luke's apartment)

(Door closes)

Lorelai: So the Ellie that Babette was talking about earlier...

Luke: I knew that question was going to come up eventually...

Lorelai: If it's a touchy subject...

Luke: It is... But I'm going to have to face it eventually. But first off.. can I tell you something without you freaking out on me? Because I know you... something gets too serious and you bolt. And I really don't want that happening with us.

Lorelai: I won't bolt. Not on you. You know everything there is to know about me and you're still here. I was afraid if anyone was going to leave it would be you. I come with so much extra baggage it's not funny, but you still love me. At least I think you...

Luke: I do love you. I love you for what you've done. I love you for who you are and who you're going to be. I love all of your annoying quirks even though I may not always show it. And I know that confession will probably come back to bite me in the ass. You're it for me Lorelai. I know technically we've only been on two dates, but you're it. I've known you for years, you've slowly became my best friend. That's why it was hard for me to watch you date numerous other guys. I always thought, "when is she going to give _me_ a chance?". Than I realized that maybe if I made the first move you'd realize that you're what I want. I plan on marrying you, raising a family with you, growing old with you. And if you want to run now, I totally understand, because right now I'm officially scaring myself. But it's the truth.

Lorelai: Are you done? (Luke nods) (there's tears in her eyes) I'm speechless. Mark this in the calender huh?

Luke: Yeah. The first time I made Lorelai Gilmore speechless. Finally!

(they both chuckle softly)

Lorleai: Nevermind. My turn. You mean the world to me. Even though you and I both know that Emily will never agree with us being together, doesn't matter. In the past that has been the reason I dated the guys I did. But you're different, you're special. You're the first man that loves me and my daughter equally and that I actually love too. You got to know me before dating me. You gave me the chance to become your friend first, and I appreciate that. The fact that you waited for me, yes we each had our own little road bumps, but what relationship doesn't right, makes me feel even more special. Let me also add that as much as you love us, Rory and I love you just as much, if not more. You've been there for us when no one else was. You treated us with the respect that most others don't. You treated me like the person I am and not just based on the fact that I got pregnant at 15. And in turn I tried to treat you with the same kind of respect. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you too. And you're the first man that I've actually felt like this towards.(sighs) Okay I'm done.

Luke: Okay. Now that that's out of the way... What was the question?

Lorelai: Ellie...

Luke: Yes that was my mom Babette was talking about. The picture was of me and I believe Liz, at the funeral.

Lorelai: That who the little girl was? Wow I totally do not see it. (takes the picture out and looks at it again)(Luke walks around behind her to look too)(Little Liz has strawberry-blond pigtails, and a knee length black dress. Little Luke is in a black suit, hair parted with his arm around Liz) You look so protective of her. Hell you are.

Luke: Yeah well... that day was hard on all of us and dad was having a harder time than anybody. I did my best to make her feel better. Personally I think that was the day that truly change Lizzie.

Lorelai: Really? Well I guess losing your mom can do that to a little girl.

Luke: I lost her too. But I didn't change the way she did.

Lorelai: I know you did. But you were older, stronger, more secure I'm sure. Plus you had your dad. You had your masculine influence. She didn't have the feminine influence every little girl needs in her life.

Luke: Very true.

Lorelai: How old were you both when...

Luke: I was eight. Lizzie was three.

Lorelai: (grins) You realize that you keep calling her "Lizzie"? (Luke looks down embarrassed) Nothing's wrong with it, it's just cute, that's all. I've never heard you call her that before.

Luke: It's just something that happens every once in awhile. When she catches me calling her that she corrects me. That's what we all called her until she turned twelve and literally changed. She started wearing makeup, tighter, shorter clothes. Dad and I were really thrown. Than she asked us to stop calling her "Lizzie" and shorten it to "Liz". She was about fourteen when that happened. I think I only heard dad call her "Lizzie" a handful of times after that. I remember the last time was when she told him she was pregnant. She was crying, didn't know what to do, dad had been sick for awhile by then. When she told him, he pulled her to him and held her until she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Dad died a week later. (tears in his eyes)

Lorelai: Oh hun... She was sixteen?

Luke: Fifteen. I was twenty.

Lorelai: Your birthday's in October. He died in...

Luke: November.

Lorelai: Wow. That's must've been really hard on both of you. So you took care of her when she was pregnant?

Luke: Yeah. Helped her with whatever she needed. Luckily I had graduated that May. I was in the process of renovating the store into the diner. Dad wasn't to happy about that, but when he got sick he realized that the building wasn't going to get any use if it stayed the way it was, but if he let me renovate it than it was actually going to get some use. He was actually helping me with it. Helped me pick things out for it. The stove, plumbing, counter stayed the same, dishes and details were all Liz.

Lorelai: Wow twenty and being responsible and taking care of things like that? I don't think I could've done it. Hell I could barely raise a kid.

Luke: Oh stop it... You did a great job. Plus it's one of those things that if you need to you just do it. It doesn't matter how old you are.

Lorelai: Yeah I guess so. You become responsible when you have to.

Luke: Anything else you want to know before we go to your twenty questions?

(both chuckle softly)

Lorelai: Full names?

Luke: Elinor Paige, William Jacob, Elizabeth Marie, and Lucas William.

Lorelai: What was your mom's maiden name?

Luke: What am I filling out a credit card application? I'm just messing with you. McCartney. Mom was Irish. That's where the strawberry-blond comes from.

Lorelai: Okay. What's your favorite color?

Luke: Blue. That flannel shirt I always used to wear. It finally wore out enough that I had to throw it away because it was all rags. Why do you think I love the hat you gave me so much? I mean besides the fact that you gave it to me. I didn't have to wear it. But you picked the right color. (Smiles)

Lorelai: Awesome. Favorite movie?

Luke: Tremors. The first one.

Lorelai: Okay I know I'm setting myself up for this one. What's Tremors?

Luke: A movie that Lorelai Gilmore hasn't seen. Hmm.. I think next movie night is mine. There's four of them. You have to watch them. But only on one condition.

Lorelai: What's that?

Luke: Watch them with me.

Lorelai: Oh I think I can arrange that. (grins) So, do you have any questions?

Luke: I know you don't like talking about your family, but...

Lorelai: For you? Fire away.

Luke: What were your parents really like when you were growing up?

Lorelai: What parents? Mom was always working on some function and dad was always gone by the time I got up. And I went to my room before he got home. His insurance company kept him pretty late sometimes. The only time I actually spent any time with my mom was when I was in my teens and she expected me to help her with her parties, which mind you I despised with a passion.

Luke: What was your favorite toy?

Lorelai: It still is my favorite. On my birthday when I turned four years old I got this three story doll house. It sat and I believe still sits in my room at the house. It was amazing. Of course I couldn't play with it, but it was fun to just sit there and imagine what life would be like if I were one of the dolls in that house. My dad told me once that when I get married I can have it and give it to my daughter. But when I got pregnant I guess that changed the plans. Rory's room is now my old room in that house, and I'm assuming that she got told the same thing I did. I remember when she was little I would catch her staring at that house when we were over there for the holidays.

Luke: What's your favorite color?

Lorelai: Sparkles...

Luke: Sparkles is not a color.

Lorelai: Yes it is.. Anything that sparkles is my favorite. Rhinestones in particular.

Luke: Okay. I'll let that go for now. Favorite movie?

Lorelai: Okay now you're just using my questions. But I'll answer it... (cell phone rings) Hell...

_We are family._

_I got all my sisters with me._

_We are family._

_Get up everybody and sing._

Lorelai: Hello?

Rory: Mom, Babette just came over here to and I quote "chat" about somethings.

Lorelai: Like?

Rory: Oh... you!

Lorelai: What?!?!

Luke: What's going on?

Rory: Tell Luke she was asking me about him too.

Lorelai: Oh my god! Why would she do that? Take advantage of you like that. That is totally and completely unfair and she knows it...

Luke: Lorelai! (Lorelai looks at him) What's wrong?

Lorelai: Babette just went over to my house to talk to Rory about us.

Luke: What?!?

Lorelai: Exactly my thought too.

Rory: Now she just went home because I pulled the fake yawn bit, and thankfully I was already in my pajamas so I think you guys are covered. But you might take it easy for a little bit if you don't want this spread all over by tomorrow.

Lorelai: Oh you are so my daughter. You are a genius. I taught you well. All those years of practice have finally paid off.

Rory: Well I really am going to bed. But I thought I would let you guys know that Babette and Patty are on to you. Love you mom. Goodnight.

Lorelai: Love you too... Goodnight. (hangs up) I can't believe they would do something like that. Those women sure have some nerve.

Luke: So what's gonna happen?

Lorelai: Well Rory suggested taking it easy for a couple of days if we aren't ready to share our relationship. But the decision is entirely up to you.

Luke: Well I don't want to back off. Yes I would like to have you to myself but if we have to share it with the town sooner than I wanted to that's okay with me. I love you.. and if everyone wants to know it, I'll show them. Tomorrow we will be an official couple in public.

Lorelai: Really with PDAs and everything?

Luke: Yes. (picks Lorelai up and brings her to his bed)

**TBC...**


	11. Spilling The Beans

**A/N: I know I know... It's been forever!! And I know I will never be able to apologize enough and I probably won't ever be able to make it up to those of you that actually are reading this, but I promise I ****WILL**** try.**

* * *

Spilling The Beans

(Next morning)(Diner)(Luke is standing behind the counter and pours a cup of coffee and sets it on the counter in front of him)(Lorelai walks out from behind the curtain in blue jeans and a red V-neck long sleeve shirt. She sits down on the stool in front of the mug of coffee)

Luke: Hey.

Lorelai: Hi. Kiss? (leans forward)(peck on lips)(bell above door rings)

Rory: Woah. Hello!

Luke: (pulls away and blushes) Jeez.

Lorelai: Hey Sweets. (grins) Come see Mommy.

Rory: (sits down on stool next to Lorelai) Hi Luke. Mom do you realize that it is 7:00 in the morning?

Lorelai: Yes, I do. He wouldn't let me sleep anymore.

Luke: You chose to stay the night. I warned you. I said you had to get up when I did. And you said that was fine. So don't go blaming me for you bing tired. (leans in)(whispers) Coffee? (slides mug closer to Lorelai)

Lorelai: You are the perfect man! (kisses him again)

Rory: You guys disgust me! (Lorelai pouts) But it's nice to see you together finally.

(Bell above door rings again)(Patty and Babette walk in)

Lorelai: (whispers) By the way. Rory, thank you for bringing me some clothes.

Rory: You're welcome. I'll be nice and not mention how early I had to get up to bring you those...

Lorelai: Way to early for summer break for a college student, I know. And I love you so much for that.

Rory: You totally owe me.

Lorelai: I know I do. Just name it and I will try my hardest to make your dream come true. What time is it? (grabs Luke's left arm as he walks by going to Patty and Babette's table to take their orders) Crap! I gotta go. (stands up and walks towards the door)

Luke: Well ladies, what can I get you today?

Babette: Well I would like...

Lorelai: (grabs Luke's face and slowly kisses him) Bye babe.

Luke: Bye. I'll call later.

Lorelai: You better. (kisses him quickly once more and leaves)

(Babette's mouth is agape)

Patty: An explanation would be nice.

Luke: Oh, you mean you two didn't know about us?

Patty: You two have been dating?

Luke: Yeah.

Babette: (comes back to life and joins the conversation) Really?

(They both jump up and hug Luke)

Patty: Thank God. Finally! I have got to go brag to East Side Tilly and make sure she knows that we knew first.

Babette: Than I'm coming with you.

(Both run out)

Rory: (walks up to Luke) Well that was a record for them. What would you say? Less than three minutes. (Luke nods) Oh scratch that. Incoming...

Babette: (runs back into the diner)(out of breath) How long?

Luke: What?

Babette: (rolls her eyes) How long have you two been...

Luke: Two months. Any more details that you would like to suck out of me while you have the chance?

Babette: Nope that's it sugar. Thanks. (runs out again)

Rory: Holy crap. (stares after Babette) I don't think I've ever seen her run that fast before. Actually I don't think I've ever seen her run at all.

Luke: Yeah I know. Kinda weird isn't it?

Rory: Weird doesn't even begin to cover it. I gotta go. I'll see you later.

Luke: See ya.

(Rory walks to Lane's place)(hear TV blaring through the door)

Rory: (knocks and then opens the door slowly)(Yelling) Lane? Lane you here?

Lane: (walks out of her bedroom) Rory? (surprised)(yelling back) Hello my college educated best friend. Zach! Brian! Seriously! Turn that down! We are going to get the cops called on us for disturbing the peace! And I'm gonna lose my voice! (turns down) (quieter) Thank you.

Rory: Honestly if the Stars Hollow Police Department was called it would be worth another thirty minutes of that noise just to see Kirk try to arrest Zach. (laughs) Wow that's something to think about. That is something I would almost pay to see. (opens arms for hug) Hi!

Lane: Hi! Long time no see.

Rory: I know! Hey, can I talk to you for a second?

Lane: Always. You know that. Step into my office.

Rory: Why thank you doctor. (walks into Lane's bedroom and Lane follows)

Lane: Pull up a seat. (they both sit on Lane's bed) What's up?

Rory: Guess who came to see me the other day?

Lane: Who?

Rory: Jess.

Lane: Again? Man that guy really does have some nerve doesn't he?

Rory: Yeah. Lane? I think I still love him.

Lane: You do? (Rory nods) Well hon than go for it. As much as I don't like him, if you love him go for it. Plus I'm sure he's changed some. Matured maybe.

Rory: But Mom and Luke...

Lane: Oh yeah. That does cause some problems doesn't it.

Rory: There's also Marty.

Lane: Naked guy Marty?

Rory: You and my mom. You both need to stop calling him that. And yes that Marty.

Lane: What about him?

Rory: Well there always seems to be something more there than just friends. I think I'm starting to like him like him.

Lane: Really? (Rory nods) Okay. I think I need to get to know this guy. Bring him back and let me meet him sometime.

Rory: What about my problem now though?

Lane: Oh sorry. Well, I personally would go for this Marty guy. If you think there might be something there, just jump, go for it, because other wise you'll never know what could have been. Try a few dates with him and if it ends up you do like him as more than a friend than go with that. Jess has just hurt you so many times I don't know if I could stand seeing him hurt you again. I might do something that would get me thrown in jail.

Rory: Well doctor this has been a lovely meeting. Thank you for the advice. I'm supposed to meet mom back at Luke's for lunch, so I'm gonna go. And I will meet you here later for a movie at BWR.

Lane: Okay 7:30 PM? And come back, same time next week and we'll see where you are.

Rory: Okay. Will do.

(Cut to Luke's)

(Lorelai's sitting on the counter right by the register)

Luke: (Walks up) More coffee?

Lorelai: Absolutely! Use those manly muscles of yours.

Luke: So... the secret's out.

Lorelai: Yes it is. Is that okay?

Luke: Yes. You forget that it was my choice to expose us. Although the way you chose to do so was quite surprising. Not that I minded.

Lorelai: Yeah well I decided I wouldn't treat you any different than I usually do when we say goodbye upstairs.

Luke: If you were going for that effect you would have had to jump me right at the door.

Lorelai: I thought about it. But I didn't want to violate any health codes so I restrained myself.

Luke: Ah... Okay. It all makes sense now.

**TBC...**


	12. Unbelievable

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know this chapter is extremely short but I really had no idea where I was going with it when I started writing it. I will try to update as soon as possible. Those of you that are still reading this thank you for your unwavering patience.**

Unbelievable!

Rory: (walks out of her bedroom on her cell phone) Paris! Calm down. Trust me, before you know it summer will be over and he'll be back. (pause) Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

Lorelai: What was that all about? Is she freaking out about Flemming again?

Rory: Yes. It's like an everyday occurrence now. And let me tell you (pours a cup of coffee) it's going to get old very fast.

Lorelai: Just like Flemming huh?

(both laugh)

Rory: Mom! That's my professor.

Lorelai: But you laughed at it.

Rory: Yes I did, but that doesn't make it any better. (pause) I'm surprised to see you here. (takes drink)

Lorelai: Early deliveries and he didn't want to wake me up.

Rory: Aww... thoughtful too? You do have the perfect man. Is this his coffee?

Lorelai: He gave me his secret.

Rory: You know how to make Luke's coffee. I totally hate you right now.

Lorelai: Hey be happy. You get it all summer when you wake up this way.

Rory: Okay I'll give you that much. (cells rings) Oh my god! (answers) Paris! I swear to god. I'm gonna track you down and... Marty. Sorry.

Lorelai: (mouths) Marty?

Rory: (nods) How are you?

(cut between Rory and Marty respectively)

Marty: I'm good. How about you?

Rory: I'm great. It's nice to talk to you. What are you up to?

Marty: Not much just thought I'd call and see what's going on.

Rory: Oh well not much around here either.

Marty: Well I gotta go.

Rory: Okay. I'll talk to you later?

Marty: Yes you will. See you soon.

Rory: Bye. (hangs up) That was weird.

Lorelai: Wow! Marty! I wonder why he called.

(knock on front door)

Rory: I'll get it. (walks to front door) I don't know but he said he'd see me soon so I'm not sure what that meant either. (opens door) Oh my god! Hi! (jumps and hugs him)

Marty: Hey. Thank you for the greeting. (Rory lets go of him)

Rory: What are you doing here?

Marty: Nice to see you too.

Rory: No offense. I'm just curious.

Marty: I came to see my friend is that okay? 

Rory: Only if I'm the friend you came to see.

Marty: Of course. Who else would I come to Stars Hollow to see?

Rory: (smiles) Sorry come on in. How did you find my house?

Marty: Well I had your address and mom just had a GPS System installed in my car. Remind me to tell you that story later.

Rory: Okay. Mom! Look who's here!

Lorelai (OS): My boyfriend or yours?

Rory: He's not my boyfriend. I don't have one mom. You know that. (to Marty) Come meet my mother.

Lorelai (OS): Don't say "mother" like that!

Rory: Like what?

Lorelai (OS): Like there should be another word after it!

Rory: Sorry mother. (grins at Marty and they walk into the kitchen)

Lorelai: Stop it! You know I hate it when you call me that. You make it sound like I do when I talk about my mother.

Rory: Mom? (Lorelai turns in her chair) This is Marty Wilson. Marty...

Lorelai: Crap I'm gonna be late. I gotta go. (kisses Rory on the cheek) Bye babe. Bye Marty. It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll talk later. (runs out)

Marty: Bye Ms. Gil--- (door shuts OS) more.

Rory: My mother ladies and gentlemen 10% water, 90% caffeine.

Marty: Wow. She moves fast.

Rory: Yeah. That she does. Come on you have to meet Luke. (grabs his hand and pulls him out the door)

(cut to diner)

Rory: (walks in dragging Marty in behind her) Luke!

Luke: (walks out of the kitchen) What? What's wrong? (sees Marty) Who are you?

Rory: Nice greeting Luke. This is Marty Wilson. Marty this is Luke. He's my mom's boyfriend. (Luke walks around to the front of the counter)

Marty: (smiles politely) So you're the keeper of the best coffee in the world. It's nice to meet you. (extends hand)(Rory mouths to Luke "be nice")

Luke: (shakes Marty's hand) Nice to meet you too.

Rory: Come. Let me give you the grand tour.

Luke: (raises eyebrow) Grand tour? Three right turns and you're back in the center of town.

Rory: He's never been here before. He doesn't know what's here.

Marty: Yes. She's already introduced me to Monty.

Luke: Aw. Jeez.

Marty: Interesting piece of history right there.

Luke: Please. They put that damn rooster up when I was thirteen because people kept getting lost and the mayor refused to put up street signs. And now that we actually have street signs people still refuse to take that stupid thing down. It just makes this town look more like mental hospital patients than they already do. For your information this town has four glass unicorn stores, Doose's market, ice cream shop (points to the giant window in the wall), the bank, my diner, and houses. That's about it.

(Rory pouts towards Luke)

Marty: (laughs) I don't think that was her point to this but that was good.

Rory: Besides you forgot "Hep Alien".

Lane: What about "Hep Alien"? (stops in her tracks)

Rory: Marty, this is my best friend since Kindergarten, Lane. Lane, Marty.

Lane: (grins) Nice to meet you Marty.

Marty: Back at you.

Rory: Are you hungry?

Marty: Kind of. You?

Rory: Yeah. All I've had is a cup of coffee this morning before you surprised me and showed up on my doorstep.

Marty: I'm sorry. You know I could've come back later. All you had to do is ask.

Luke: No breakfast? For a Gilmore girl? Wow. I'm impressed you made it here before she passed out.

Rory: Now now Luke. I am not my mother. I may act like her but that doesn't make me her identical twin.

(Marty and Rory sit at a table by the window)

Luke: Let me guess. Coffee?

Rory: Come on Luke you've known me for years. Do you still have to ask? (grins) French toast too please.

Luke: (looks at Marty) Do you need a minute?

Marty: No thanks. I'll take some pancakes, bacon, coffee and an orange juice please.

Luke: Coming right up. Lane will bring you you're drinks. Lane!

Lane: Got it. (brings over two cups, leaves and returns with a glass of orange juice and the coffee pot) There you go.

Marty: Thank you Lane.

Lane: Yep. No problem. (walks away)

Marty: Four stores for glass unicorns? (amazed look on his face)

Rory: Yeah. Amazing huh? I've lived here practically my whole life and it still amazes me.


End file.
